As a Soft Wind Blows
by MikaSono
Summary: A short oneshot about the japanese moonveiwing tradition....InuKag


A/N: YAY! First Inuyasha ff! XD I wrote this for a contest on in the club, inuyashafanfictions. The subject was Autumn in Edo(or anywhere in feudal Japan) and had a limit of 1000 words...the italiced words were all from the original fic, but that was over the limit, so I made it into this...im a lot happier with this version then the other...so, read!

_**As A Soft Wind blows...**_

As the soft wind blew, it brought with it a chill of winter, and leaves of gold and red color. Inuyasha wondered through the village. As he passed humans, they bowed to him. He pretended not to notice, but it was nice not to have them hounding him about being a hanyou. Flashes of why he was being praised raced through his mind.

---------

"_I see a village!" _

_The kitsune's shout made the others, who were trudging along, look up. They were all tired, even Inuyasha. They had just fought a fire demon, and all of them had sustained burns on their clothing. Kagome had given up on carrying her humongous pack on her back and was dragging it after her, even if it was getting dirty. _

_Inuyasha, looking up at the excited kitsune cub, saw that Kagome was tired and weak. _Feh! Weak wench..._he thought. Another, nicer thought entered his mind. He came up behind her, grabbing the pack off the ground, heaving it onto his shoulders, saying, "Come on, let's go, I'm sure you want to use the hot springs."_

"_Oh! A hot spring! I can't wait!" Kagome squealed, picking up her pace._

_---------_

"_DEMONS!" a male voice shouted. If it hadn't been plural, he would have expected it to be about himself, but he was but one hanyou, not worthy of the title youkai. Screams of women, children, and men alike came from the east side of the village. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who immediately placed her on his back and ran as fast as he could to the far side of the village. Soon he stood in front of a rather large bird youkai tearing apart the outer wall of the village. _

"_Inuyasha!" screeched Kagome. "It has a jewel shard! Under its right wing!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled, dropping Kagome to the ground. He jumped at the youkai, running it through with his claws. Almost instantaneously the bird resurrected itself, screeching. _

"_So claws won't work on you, eh? Well, deal with this!" shouted Inuyasha arrogantly, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. _

---------

_He saw hoards of human running towards him, foremost Kagome. As she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck; even if he did have youkai guts all over him. He was blushing madly while she just looked at him, giggling._

---------

After he had defeated the bird youkai, he had been praised and invited to stay in the village. That brought him to why he was wandering around a human village. He entered the inn, happy to be inside from the slight chill of the coming winter. He turned towards the steps of the inn where he had heard the distinct footsteps of Kagome. What he saw floored him. There stood the miko in a royal purple kimono that had lilac sakura petals decorating the bottom half of the skirt and sleeves. The obi wrapped around her waist was a rich blue color, tied tightly to accent her figure. Her hair was pinned up in blue crystal chopsticks. Blue eye shadow accented her thick lashes and bright blue eyes.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha as he gawked. Stopping in front of him and twirling, she asked, "You like?"

Inuyasha mutely nodded, mentally shaking himself out of the trance. "Come on, or we'll miss it."

"Coming!" she said, picking up her skirt so it didn't drag. She followed Inuyasha outside of the village, right up to a huge tree. Not even saying a word, he grabbed her around the waist, jumping up into the tree.

The sun had just set, and twilight was coming to an end. This was the Japanese tradition of moon-viewing. As the moon rose over the landscape, Kagome gasped, never noticing that Inuyasha's arm still held her around the waist. The moon was huge and amber colored, not unlike Inuyasha's eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, still staring at the spectacle before her.

"Yea...you are..." he muttered.

She turned to look at him in surprise as he blushed, inventing a new shade of red. _I did NOT just say that out loud!_ he thought.

As he looked up into her eyes, a soft wind blew, swirling around her. She automatically moved closer to him, her body seeking warmth. He held her tightly against him. She twisted in his hold looking strait into his eyes. They seemed to be glowing in the growing moonlight. As he looked upon her, his eyes lit with a burning passion, instincts taking over. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

On the ground not far away, Sango looked upon the silhouette of her two friends, thinking how romantic it was. Shippo just sat there not understanding a thing, while Miroku thought up perverted ways to get Inuyasha to blush about what was happening. As the soft wind blew, it brought with it a chill of winter, and a hint of change.

A/N: So? How was it? Review plz!

Mika-chan


End file.
